Izzy
by hazelsherlock
Summary: Just as Hermione finds out that she can never get her parents back after obliviating them, she finds out that they weren't her parents at all. The Zabini's are. Dramione. All credit to JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So this is going to be a story where Hermione finds out she's a pureblood after the war has ended. I know a lot of people don't like this idea, so if you don't like, don't read. I've read some other fics like this, and I think this is the most subtle way of doing it. I must admit I was completely against the idea at first but I've got into it more now (Obviously). The perspective will be split between Hermione, Blaise and Draco, but if you're finding it difficult to understand, I'll start putting markers for you. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 1-

'What are you saying?'

I was sat in an office in St. Mungo's, talking with one of the healers. The war had ended several weeks ago, and after I had helped out with the trials for the death eaters, I began to enquire whether or not I could get my parents back after I obliviated them.

'You understand, Miss Granger, that your parents have been under the influence of that spell for almost a year now. We know the whereabouts of your parents in Australia, and we can counter the spell if you wish, as you were the caster and their only remaining family that they have. However, because of the length of time your parents have been under the spell, they may not remember certain things. One of those things may be you. Also, they will probably need treatment for the rest of their lives. In the worst case scenario, they will not remember anything at all and will need to be put in to a care home.'

I took a deep breath as I took in all of the information. 'What's the chance that they will be fine?'

'About five percent, Miss Granger. It does happen.' He assured me. 'But not often. It doesn't matter who counters the spell, be it the original caster or a powerful wizard, the chances are still the same. Have you made a decision?'

'They can stay in Australia.' He nodded and wrote it down in the file in front of him.

'Do you want me to organise some counselling for you?' I shook my head.

'No, I'll be fine. Thank you.' I shook his hand and left the room, seeing Neville walk towards me with a grim smile on his face. 'You okay?'

'Yeah. Just been to see my parents.'

'How are they?' He shrugged.

'Same as always. Have you made a decision about yours?' I nodded.

'They're going to stay in Australia. There's too much of a risk…' A single tear rolled down my cheek and Neville hugged me. 'I'm going to go home and get my things out of the attic. I'll see you around, yeah?' He let go of me and nodded. I walked out of the hospital, wiped away the tear that had escaped from my eyes and apparated to my neighbourhood.

Everything was how I remembered it the day I left. I sighed and walked up to my old house, unlocking the door when I arrived. On quick inspection, I saw pretty much everything was gone, minus the furniture. I ran upstairs and climbed into the attic, shrinking all of the boxes I had put my things in so they could fit in my pocket. When I had finished, there were only two boxes left in the room: one had Christmas decorations in it and the other I had never seen before, but had my name on it.

My curiosity getting the best of me, I sat down in front of it and opened it up to find baby things in there. _My parents must have kept them from I was little_, I thought. I pulled out a little white dress as well as white socks and shoes. At the bottom of the box was a silver necklace, with the letter Z on the chain as well as tiny diamond. Why would I have had a necklace with a Z on it? I left it in the box and took out a letter that was next to it, to find it addressed to the daughter of the household. I opened it, expecting it to be my parents' will or something, but I almost fainted at what I read.

_To our dearest daughter,_

_We regret what we had to do, giving you away at such a young age. Please believe us when we say that we are truly sorry for doing so, but you must understand that it was all for your safety. The Grangers are good people, and are not able to have any children of their own: you will find love in their home._

_Remember that we love you: always have, always will. We all hope that we can meet you again someday, when you are ready, and we will explain to you our reasons for giving you away._

_Your loving Father, Mother and Twin Brother,_

_Tommaso Orlando Zabini, Aurora Violet Zabini and Blaise Xavier Zabini_

I dropped the letter to the floor of the attic and led down on the floorboards. I took a deep breath. I was Blaise Zabini's twin sister, part of one the most powerful pureblood families in the entire Wizarding world. I looked down at my left arm, the mudblood scar almost gone now. I began to shake slightly as I remembered how it happened, but refused to let another fit take over my body. I took another deep breath_._

I had just lost who I thought were my family, then gained another in the space of an hour. I sat up slowly, feeling slightly dizzy from my almost-fit. I shrunk the clothing and put them in my pocket. I put on the necklace, and the tiny diamond changed to deep red colour. That must mean something. I picked up the letter once more, the address in the corner telling me it was sent from the Zabini Manor. Surely a Manor like that would have a floo network? I went downstairs to the fireplace, searching for the floo powder. _They must have thrown it away before they left for Australia. _I got down on my hands and knees and found some on the floor.

I picked it up and stood in the fireplace. 'Zabini Manor.' I dropped the powder and disappeared, still holding onto the letter.

* * *

I was sat in one of the reception rooms, reading a muggle book that my dad had brought home from work for me. It was about a muggle detective and his doctor running around London, but surely someone who made deductions as excellent as his was definitely a wizard, right?

I put my bookmark in between the pages and looked up at the picture above the fireplace. It was of my mum and dad holding me and my twin sister when we were just born. I don't remember it. I don't remember my twin. I wish I did. My parents told me the photo was taken just before they gave her away so Voldemort wouldn't find her, and now Voldemort had been defeated, we could hang the picture back up. I always knew that there was something missing from me. At the age of eleven, just before starting Hogwarts, my dad told me that I had a twin sister. I was surprised, but it made sense though.

Opposite my bedroom, there was another room that I was never allowed to enter. I snuck in once when my parents were at work to find a girl's bedroom. No one was inside it, and everything was immaculate, like no one had touched anything in there for a decade. There was a voice behind me and I turned to see my dad looking at me. He didn't look disappointed or angry, just… calm. I asked him what the room was for and he told me. He wouldn't say who she had been given away to, in case she was at Hogwarts, but I was happier now I knew what the hole inside of me meant.

The war was over now, and I couldn't understand why she wasn't back with us. Voldemort had been defeated, so we no longer needed to fear him taking and using her. I looked at the picture once more: my twin had black hair and tanned skin, just like me. I remember looking at absolutely everyone in my year at Hogwarts, and there was no one who shared my features. Stupid glamour charms. I stood up and held the book, and as I looked at the photo more closely, I saw my little sister's eyes glow, and a message enter my head: _She knows. She's on her way._

A few seconds later, I heard the flow network go off somewhere in the house. I dropped the book and ran as fast as I could in the direction of the sound. I arrived at my father's study, and saw a girl with a bushy brown hair led on the floor. I probably would have doubted that she was my sister if I didn't see her holding a letter in her hand with the Zabini seal on it.

Was she breathing? I turned her over onto her back, and was shocked to find Hermione Granger unconscious. I pulled back a second and skim read the letter. _"…The Grangers are good people…" _I dropped the letter and levitated the Gryffindor Princess up to her bedroom, realising she was my sister. As soon as I had put her under the covers, I saw the Zabini necklace that she was wearing. I smiled, seeing that the gem was red. Of course it would be: she was a Gryffindor. My watch had the same Z on it, put with a green gem, as I was in Slytherin.

The floo went off twice in succession, and I could hear my parents running on the floor above me, shouting my name. 'Blaise! Blaise! Where are you?'

'Her bedroom!' About a minute later, my parents ran in the room out of breath, but with smiles upon their faces.

'Is she really home?' I nodded, and my parents came over to look at their daughter for the first time in about seventeen years.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks to my reviewers **crazychick-1027, Grovek26**(Thank you! I was a bit nervous about starting this fic as not a lot of people like it when they make Hermione a pureblood)and the person on the **Guest **account!

CHAPTER 2-

A healer came to check on my sister straight away, telling us that she was probably unconscious due to the shock of the news and should wake up in an hour or so. The healer, who had read her file, also told us that Hermione's adoptive parents had been obliviated, and Hermione had decided to leave them to their new lives. We were all saddened by it: even though she rightfully belonged to the Zabini family, the Grangers had looked after her well. After all, they had brought her up to be a member of the Golden Trio.

I told my parents all that I knew about her, which, to be honest, wasn't much. But I told them about her friends and what she did in the war, and tears brimmed in my mother's eyes and she held my sister's hand. 'My brave, little girl.'

'It's a good job we were spies for the light side, or she would never have forgiven us.' I agreed with my dad. My parents and myself were death eaters, but became spies with Professor Snape, as well as Draco Malfoy. He was a bully, but he was alright. As the years passed at Hogwarts, his interior became softer, and his exterior didn't make sense anymore. Of course, I was the only person to know that as I was his best friend.

Forty-five minutes later, she woke up. My parents had gone to get something to drink, and would be back soon, so when she opened her eyes, I was the first person she saw.

'Blaise…' She said it like she had just discovered a new word, something exotic, but one she liked the sound of. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. 'You're my twin brother, right?' I nodded and carefully held her hand. With her other hand, she reached into the pocket of her jeans and took out several small boxes as well as tiny pieces of clothing. I placed them on the floor for her and countered the shrinking charm she had put on them.

'Mum and Dad have just gone to get something to drink. They'll be here soon.' She smiled.

'Mum and Dad…' She said, trailing off, before removing her hand from mine. 'You were death eaters. You'll all hate me.'

'We were spies.' She let out a sigh of relief and I took her hand once more. We sat in silence for a moment.

'It kind of makes sense. I always felt like there was something missing. I feel better now.'

'Me too.' We both grinned and my parents walked into the room, delighted to see that she was awake. Dad came in first and hugged her, a tear slipping down his cheek. Mum was stood in the doorway, silently crying.

'Mum.' That was all it took for my mother to break down into full on sobbing and run to the bed and hug my twin sister.

'I'm so sorry for what we did!' Mum cradled her like she would have done when she was younger, but Hermione was glad of it. Once the tears had subsided, Hermione began to ask questions.

'Why did you give me away?'

'Voldemort wanted more followers, and well… you're not naïve anymore, and I'm certain you know what the Dark Lord did to the young girls in his ranks.' We all nodded silently. 'We wanted to keep you safe. We wanted you both safe, but Voldemort already knew I was pregnant. We decided it would be much more dangerous for you, so we gave you away. Were the Grangers nice?'

Hermione broke down into tears and nodded. 'They're in Australia. I had to obliviate them so Voldemort wouldn't hurt them, and now there's too much of a risk of them getting hurt if they counter the charm.' Mum hugged her until her tears stopped. 'Is my real name Hermione?'

'No. Your real name is Isobel Odette Zabini.' She smiled at it.

'Isobel Odette. It's pretty.'

'We picked it for our pretty girl.' Isobel laughed.

'I take it I don't actually look like this.' Mum shook her head.

'We placed a glamour charm on you. Go on, out you go boys. I'll get Isobel ready.' Mum ushered me and Dad out of the room, and when it was clear that she wasn't going to let us back in anytime soon, my Dad spoke.

'Wizard chess?'

'Yeah, why not.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you to my reviewers **dmg0813, crazychick-1027, Booknerdxx**(Haha, it's fine)**, Sophia Malfoy**(Thank you!)**, shaymars **and **Mylla-chan**! Also, the perspective changes, so it's Blaise, Isobel(Hermione) then back to Blaise :)

CHAPTER 3-

Three hours, several games of wizard chess and quidditch later, a house elf appeared and told us that Isobel was ready. We raced back into the house and up to my twin sister's room. When we arrived, stood next to my mother, there was a girl with waist length black hair that fell into ringlets down her back, like my mum, and tanned skin, like my dad. Whilst I had the blue eyes of my dad, she had the amber eyes of my mother, something that hadn't changed from when she was Hermione.

'What do you think?'

'Beautiful.' Isobel blushed and hugged me and our dad.

'Is my birthday different then?'

'Yes. December the 23rd: the day after you break up from Hogwarts for the Christmas Break.' Isobel nodded. 'Now, why don't you show Isobel around the house, Blaise?'

'Sure.' I smiled and my parents left. 'What do you want to see first?'

'Everything.'

'We could be here a while.'

* * *

An hour later, we had finished the tour of the four story house and we were sat in the library.

'Blaise, do mum and dad have a problem with me being in Gryffindor?'

'No. I told them everything about you before. Besides, mum was in Gryffindor.'

'When you say everything…' A look of nervousness came over Isobel's face.

'Mum cried because she was so proud of you: it's not every day you find out that your long lost daughter is part of the Golden Trio.' She grinned.

'You said you were spies: I thought the only spy we had was Professor Snape.'

'No, there was Snape, my parents and me, and…' I trailed off and looked at Isobel's confused face. 'Draco was a spy too.'

'Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?' She asked, surprised.

'Yes. The exact same. He's really not as bad as you think.'

'You're his best friend: you're supposed to say that.'

'He isn't though. I swear, Isobel.' She shook her head, the black curls bouncing as she did so.

'He still bullied me though.'

'I know.' We sat there in silence for a few moments.

'Can I explore on my own?' I nodded.

'Yeah. Dinner's in about an hour and half in the main dining room. If you get lost, just summon a house elf.' She was about to protest, but I held up my hand. 'We pay them, and we don't abuse them.' She nodded happily and I left to my bedroom.

* * *

I wandered around the large Manor. I could have grown up here. I could have spent every day getting out of bed then walk down two corridors to the library, instead of a mile. I might not have been bullied at school for being a muggle born. I might not have this ugly scar on my arm. I might feel wanted.

I walked into the entrance hall and looked at the mirror that was hanging there. I walked straight up to it and looked at my reflection, taking in the soft, bouncy, black curls and tanned skin. I looked… okay, I suppose. At least my hair wasn't a bird's nest like before. I looked down at my arm and saw the remnants of the scar fading slowly away. I still had nightmares about it. And if Malfoy was a spy, why didn't he help me? I suppose he would've died if he had.

As if on cue, the front door to the Manor opened and in stepped a handsome man, with pale skin and platinum blonde hair. He saw my reflection and stared at me, the door wide open. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as I stared at Draco Malfoy. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I looked in his silver eyes in the mirror, but I tried to ignore them. Neither of us moved for what felt like eternity. He finally spoke.

'Hi.' I turned around slowly, looking at the floor. 'I'm here to see Blaise.' I nodded, hoping he would leave me alone. I wasn't ready to deal with him, not yet, not now. 'Do I know you? You seem familiar.' I shook my head and folded my arms, so he couldn't see the mudblood scar. I felt his eyes on me, but he eventually left and went up the stairs. I breathed once more before waiting a little to go up to my bedroom.

* * *

I was led on my bed, contented that my sister was finally home, where she belonged. I had silently decided that I would be civil towards her friends, and maybe she could find a way to be civil towards mine. There was a knock on my door and I shouted for them to enter.

'Who's the girl stood in the entrance hall?' My head snapped up as I saw my best friend, Draco, waltz into my bedroom.

'What's it to you?'

'Well, for a start, she's gorgeous. Is she your cousin? You have the same hair.'

'You think she's gorgeous?' Time to play Draco Malfoy.

'Well, beautiful would be a better way to describe her. What's her name?'

'Isobel Odette Zabini.' Draco's eyes lit up at the realisation of who he had been talking about. I had told him after the war had ended about my twin sister. He said it made sense: I always seemed a little disconnected sometimes.

'That was your twin sister?' I nodded as Isobel walked past the open door and into her bedroom opposite, shutting the door firmly behind her. 'Should I go and introduce myself?'

'You don't need to: you've already met.' He narrowed his eyes at me. 'My parents placed a glamour charm on her, as the Zabini features can very distinctive, as you guessed straight away that we were related, based on looks alone. She goes to Hogwarts.' He smiled.

'Seriously? Who is she?'

'Hermione Granger.' Draco stared at me for a long time before finally laughing.

'Good joke, mate.'

'I'm not lying. Go across there and ask her yourself.' He stared at me again.

'Explains why she wouldn't talk to me then.'

'Hardly surprising after what happened at the Manor. I told her you were a spy for the light side though.' He nodded. 'She didn't believe me at first.' I paused as I thought about what Draco had said earlier, and about his reputation with girls at Hogwarts. 'By the way, she's my baby sister, only by about three minutes, but my baby sister nonetheless. Try hitting on her and you will be sorry.' Draco held up his hands in defence.

'The thought hadn't even crossed my mind.' I raised my eyebrows at him. 'Well, maybe a little, but I swear, I won't hit on her, and I won't let anyone else either.'

'Good. How's everything with you?'

He sighed. 'Aunt Andromeda has moved into the Manor with Teddy, now that it is empty. I suppose she can run things whilst I'm at school. But then again, I don't know if I can even go back to Hogwarts, not after everything that's happened. Everyone thinks I'm a death eater anyway.'

'Then I guess you need to prove them wrong. I'm in the same boat as you. We'll do it together, all right?' He nodded, looking considerably brighter than when he had walked in the room. 'Do you want to stay for dinner: mum and dad won't mind.'

'I think it's your sister that needs asking.'

'Fair point.' I got up off my bed, walked across the room and hallway before knocking on her bedroom door. Isobel opened the door, looking rather flustered. 'Are you alright?' She nodded.

'Just a bit shaken up at seeing Malfoy. I wasn't ready for it.'

'About that. I was going to ask mum and dad if he can stay for dinner. I was wondering if you minded.'

'No, it's fine. It would happen sooner or later. Do I have to wear anything special to dinner?' I smirked at her.

'No. Only if we go out for tea. Are you sure you're okay with him staying? He understands if you're not: I told him everything.'

'It's fine, really, Blaise. Just don't expect me to be friends with him, that's all. He bullied me from day one at Hogwarts, and there was a bit of an incident just before the the battle…' She trailed off and I knew what she was talking about.

'I know. Your arm.' She nodded silently.

'How did you know?'

'He told me. I'll see you in a bit.' Isobel smiled weakly and shut her bedroom door. I went back over to my room, to see Draco stood by the window, biting the nail on his thumb, something I had only seen him do when he was nervous. 'What are you biting your thumb for?'

He spun around and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. 'No reason. What did she say?'

'She says it fine, but just don't expect her to be friends with you.'

'That's more than I was expecting of her.' I nodded, understanding, and we chatted until it was time for dinner. We left to the dining room, my mum and dad already there, sat in their places at either ends of the table. Draco and I sat next to each other, and there was empty chair opposite me where Isobel would sit. We waited five minutes, and my mother turned to one of the house elves in the room.

'Andrea, would you please go and get Isobel? I think she's forgotten about dinner.' The small elf nodded and apparated away, returning within a minute or so with my sister.

'Sorry, I was… reading.' Isobel took her seat opposite me and Draco, keeping her head down. She must have felt me staring at her, as she looked up and gave me a half-smile through her tear-stained cheeks. I subtly tapped my cheek, and her eyes widened slightly. She muttered something and the stains disappeared before anyone else noticed. I glanced at Draco to find that he was staring at her rather intently, and even though I didn't know what he was thinking, I couldn't quite tell if his thoughts were pure or not.

I kicked him slightly in the foot and he looked down at his plate and began to eat. Great. I have a little sister who I've only just got back who cries all of the time and best friend who drools over her.

Perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you to my reviewers **Mylla-chan, shaymars, Booknerdxx**(I'll try and put some more in for you. Blaise's room is basically a mirror of Isobel's, and the mansion is quite old-fashioned. Haha, it's alright) and the person on the **Guest **account.

CHAPTER 4-

As soon as dinner ended, I excused myself from the table and went straight up to my bedroom. I couldn't believe I had let myself cry over Draco Malfoy. Well, it was more of Bellatrix. But he had just stood there and watched. I thought about that day more carefully, and when it actually happened, he had walked away from me, to the back of the room, so he couldn't see. My bottom lip trembled again as I thought about it. Why didn't I tell Blaise no before? I sighed and led on my bed.

'Isobel?'

'Come in, Blaise.' I sat up in time to see my brother enter my room. 'Where's Malfoy?'

'He went home. His Aunt Andromeda needed to go out, so he has to go and look after Teddy.' I smiled slightly as I thought of Malfoy holding a baby whose appearance kept on changing. 'You should have just said if you didn't want him to stay.'

'But he's your best friend. Him staying for tea was an inevitable. I thought I was ready. I guess I'm not.' He nodded, understanding. 'I'm going to go to bed.'

'Alright. I'll see you in the morning.' We hugged and he left. It had been a long day.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up at half six. I forgot to ask Blaise what time breakfast was. I sighed and showered before getting dressed. It was only seven by the time I had done that, and I opened my bedroom door a crack in case I could hear anything from my brother's room. There was nothing. I sat down at my desk which looked over at the large gardens and I smiled. I picked up a quill and a piece of parchment and was about to begin writing when I realised something.

Last night was the first time I hadn't had a nightmare about Malfoy Manor.

I smiled again. Did seeing Malfoy help me? It must have done. I bit my lip as I remembered his eyes on me at dinner last night. I knew I looked different, but there wasn't really much to look at. It wasn't like I was pretty or anything like my mum was, so why did he stare? I couldn't help but feel the rise of butterflies in my stomach as I remembered the soft gaze of his silver eyes on me. I shook my head and began to write.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm sorry about not coming back to the Burrow: you're probably wondering what happened to me. I would rather tell you this in person, but I need to gage a reaction from you. I went to St. Mungo's to enquire about my parents, and there was a huge risk involved in giving back them back their memories, so I decided to leave them in Australia._

_I went back home to get my belongings and found a letter in the attic telling me that I was the long lost daughter of the Zabini family. I went to their Manor and it turns out I'm Blaise's twin sister (You remember Blaise from Hogwarts, right?). I'm going to spend the rest of the summer here at Zabini Manor, but we need to meet up so I can explain it properly to you, as well as Harry and Ron. Do you think they'll hate me for it?_

_Love, Isobel Odette Zabini a.k.a Hermione xxx_

_P.S Can you look after Crookshanks for me until I can pick him up?_

I finished the letter and slipped into an envelope, sealing it with red wax and stamping the Zabini seal onto it, which was an eagle that held a scroll in one hand and a goblet in the other. I smiled nervously at my handiwork and there was a knock at the door. 'Come in.' I turned in the desk chair to see Blaise.

'Breakfast is at half seven. Now, basically.'

'Oh! Okay. Can I use your owl to send this?' I asked as I held up the letter. He nodded.

'Yeah. She's in my room. I'll be in the dining room.' He left and I went and tied the letter onto the brown owl sitting on a perch by the window.

'Take this to Ginny Weasley at the Burrow. Don't leave until she gives you a reply.' The owl cooed softly at me before taking flight out of the open window and I went downstairs to have breakfast with my family.

* * *

After lunch, I was sat in the garden with Blaise. We were both reading contently sat opposite each other either side of the pond. I smiled to myself. This was perfect. I looked up at the sky and saw Blaise's owl flying towards me. It landed on the ground beside me and dropped a letter out of its beak and flew back towards house, presumably to Blaise's bedroom. Blaise glanced up at me then carried on reading. I opened the letter and began to read Ginny's scraggly handwriting.

_Dear Isobel,_

_I don't really know what to say. I don't know how the boys will react: no of us have ever been told that our best friend is really related to one of the oldest Pureblood families in the history of the Wizarding World. I think Harry will be okay with it. Ron… your guess is as good as mine. I think the most likely answer is that he'll flip out, but come around eventually._

_How about we meet up in Diagon Alley on the day we get our Hogwarts letters? I'll meet you in the ice cream parlour at half nine with Harry and Ron. I can't wait to see you! It's been so hard with Fred gone, and the only girl to talk to around here is Fleur, but she's just moved back up to Shell Cottage. Mum's inconsolable, and Harry… whilst I love him and everything, you can't really talk to him about girly things. I'm so glad that we're together now though._

_Did anything happen with you and Ron when you hunted for Horcruxes? I know he likes you, has done since about second year, but anytime we mention your name he doesn't say anything and walks off. He seems so sad. He's not as bad as George though, so that's something._

_Love, Ginny xxx_

_P.S Of course I'll look after him: I'll bring him in his carrier on the first day back to Hogwarts._

I smiled. Ginny was okay with it. 'I'm going to go back inside, Blaise.' I stood up, but Blaise hadn't moved. 'Blaise?' I knelt down and picked up a pebble, throwing it at him. His head snapped up. 'I'm going inside.' He nodded and carried on reading.

When I got back to my bedroom, I wrote a reply to Ginny telling her that half nine was fine, but she needed to look for someone who looked like a female version of Blaise and thanks for looking after Crookshanks, and no, nothing happened between me and Ron. Why would anything EVER have happened between me and Ron? I knew that he liked me, but did he really expect anything to happen between us? He spent every spare second he got snogging the face off Lavender. I mean, I had grown to like Lavender and everything, but how could he claim to like me when he was doing that all of the time? I sighed and sent the letter off, and decided to go and find my dad to have a game of chess with.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thank you to my reviewers **Booknerdxx**(Glad you picked up on that! I didn't want to rewrite their entire time at Hogwarts just to show that she didn't fit well with the Grangers even though she loved them, or to show that she felt like she was missing something. Thank you!), **crazychick-1027, Mylla-chan, shaymars, ladychris07**(Really? I've only ever seen the Zabini fics, not Malfoy or Black. I hope you enjoy it!) and **JinxKatKazma**(Thank you! Replied and received!)!

CHAPTER 5-

A week or so later, I was sat in one of the reception rooms with Blaise and Malfoy. The boys were playing chess whilst I sat on the settee reading a book. Over the week, I had got to know Malfoy better. It turned out that he had begun to disbelieve the blood superiority stuff after I had punched him in third year. Then I told him if that was all it would have took, I would have punched him as soon as he had started to bully me. He laughed at that.

We hadn't spoken about what happened at Malfoy Manor, and even though the nightmares had stopped, I couldn't decide whether I wanted to talk about it. I turned the page just as Blaise stood up in victory. 'Yes! I win! Finally! It's taken me years to beat you, and I've finally done it.'

'Shut up. I was just distracted. I'll beat you again anytime.'

'Whatever you say, mate.' He repaired the chess set with his wand just as mum walked in the room.

'Kids, we're going out to dinner in half an hour. You're welcome to join us, Draco.' He briefly glanced at me then shook his head.

'Thanks for the offer, Mrs Zabini, but no.'

'Well, you're welcome to stay here whilst we're out.' He smiled as thanks and left the room before my mum sat down on the settee next to me, looking rather worried. 'Is he okay, Blaise?'

'As okay as you can be with everything that's happened to him, I suppose. Do you want me to go and talk to him?' She nodded and he began to leave, but I stood up.

'Can I go instead?' They both looked at me strangely for a while before Blaise finally nodded.

'He's probably in the library.'

* * *

'Malfoy?' I opened the door to the library and shouted out his name. He didn't reply. I entered the room and went to the centre to find him sat with his back to me in one of the leather arm chairs. 'Malfoy?' He spun around.

'Oh, Granger. I mean Isobel. Zabini. You know what I mean…' He smiled nervously and shifted his gaze to the floor.

'Will you come out for dinner with us?'

'I already said no.'

'Why?'

'Because it would be awkward for you.' I sat down in the chair next to him. 'Look, I'm sorry for calling you a mudblood. And I'm sorry for calling other people a mudblood, and for picking on you and your friends constantly. I wish I could go back and change it, but I can't. And about what happened at the Manor… I wish I could have stopped it. I honestly do, but they would have killed us both if I did. I'm so sorry, Isobel…' His mini speech became quieter towards the end, and for some strange reason, I had leaned forward and taken his cold hand gently in my warm one.

'Exactly. I'm Isobel now. Not Hermione. I don't forgive you, not yet, but it's in the past. You're a changed person, and someone who's changed will be easier to forgive. Now that's sorted, will you come out with us to dinner, Draco?'

He looked up, slightly shocked. I felt shocked myself. That was the first time in my life that I had said Draco. It tasted foreign on my tongue, but I quite liked it.

'Yes. I'll floo home and get some different clothes. Don't leave without of me.' He smiled at me and slipped out of my gentle grip, the butterflies in my stomach disappearing with him. I summoned a house elf and told her to tell my mum that Draco was coming with us after all. I smiled to myself and went to by bedroom to pick a dress to wear. I put on a lilac one with silver sequins and charmed my hair to go straight before picking up a pair of silver coloured pumps and waving on some lip gloss. I rushed down stairs, with 3 minutes to go before we left, to find everybody in the main reception room waiting for me.

Blaise and dad were wearing casual suits without ties, and my mum was wearing a red dress. Draco had his back to me, and I so desperately wanted him to turn around so he could see me wearing a dress, and so I could see him properly. Whoa, what? Why did I care about seeing him, or him seeing me in a dress?

'You look pretty, Isobel.'

'Yeah, right, mum.' She swatted me playfully on the arm and my dad laughed a little as she did so.

'Yes, you do. Tell her, boys.'

'Definitely.' I smiled at Blaise, who was stood next to me.

'Gorgeous.' I looked up at Draco who had now turned around and was looking me straight in the eye. My heart stopped before speeding up at his words, and for about five seconds, it felt like we were the only people in the room.

'Told you. Everyone ready?' My mum broke us out of our trance and we all nodded, joined hands and apparated to a restaurant. I looked around at the unfamiliar street I stepped closer to Blaise.

'Where are we?'

'Italy. I hope you like pizza or pasta.' He stuck his tongue out at me and we entered the restaurant. It had a tall ceiling with intricate patterns carved neatly into as well as floating candles in the air, like the ones at Hogwarts. A waiter led us to a circular table in the centre of the room and Blaise pulled out a chair for me and I sat down, my dad doing the same for my mum. Draco was sat opposite me and I smiled inwardly.

I was given a menu by the waiter, and waved my wand over it to translate it into English. I ordered a pepperoni pizza and as we waited for the food to be cooked, my parents began to ask me questions about the childhood that they had missed out on sharing with me.

The food came, and by the time it did, I was starving. I retained myself from eating fast, but still managed to get the tomato sauce from the pizza on my cheek. Draco caught my eye and pointed to it, as if it was on his cheek. I laughed silently and wiped it away with my napkin, and we stared at each other for a good ten seconds before he looked away and carried on eating. Blaise was staring at him with a venomous look in his eyes. Did they have an argument that I missed?

We ate and paid, wandering around Italy for a bit as I had never been before. 'Can we go home? I'm kind of tired.'

'Of course we can, sweetie.' We walked until we found a secluded alley where we apparated from back to the Manor. 'Blaise, Isobel, say good night to Draco, then go up to bed: it's late. You need to get home, Draco: Andromeda will be wondering where you are.' He nodded and thanked them for dinner, and mum and dad left the room to go to bed.

'I'll see you later, I guess.'

'Of course you will, mate. We can go and get supplies together the day our letters come. Just remember what I told you.' A look of understanding passed between the two men, Blaise's eyes darkening and Draco's saddened slightly, the happy glint them that I had experienced all night disappearing.

'You know what I said.' They nodded to each other and Draco turned to me, the butterflies coming to life in my stomach once more. 'Good night, Isobel. I'll see you soon.'

'Good night, Draco.' He used the floo and left me and Blaise stood in the room alone. 'What was that about?'

'Nothing for you to worry about. Good night.' He left to his bedroom and I stood there, a little dumfounded, but happy. Who knew I could find happiness in Draco Malfoy, of all people?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thank you to my reviewers **crazychick-1027, Xxrunnin-wit-pandasxX**(They're in this chapter!), **Full of passion09 **and **Bloodfreak09**! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 6-

A few days later, me and Blaise were having breakfast when one of the school's owls flew through the window and dropped a letter in front of each of us. We both grinned at each other: Hogwarts letters! We opened them eagerly, desperate to see what was in store for us this year.

_Dear Miss Isobel Zabini,_

_Due to your name change, you have the choice of being resorted. I have spoken with the sorting hat, and he tells me that he knew about your heritage in your first year and says that even though your appearance has changed, your personality has not, and there is still a high chance that you'll be sorted back into Gryffindor. Come up to the Head's table before the feast starts to inform me of your decision._

_Enclosed you will find your list of supplies for this year. I am also pleased to inform you that you are one of the prefects. There will be more prefects than usual due to having eighth and seventh years, but I'm sure you can all co-operate. Term starts on the 1__st__ of September and the train will be leaving platform 9 ¾ at nine thirty a.m._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Hogwarts Headmistress_

I tipped the envelope slightly, and out slipped a shiny red prefect badge. I smiled when I saw Blaise holding up a green one. 'Hey, well done!'

'You too!' Just then, the floo in the dining room went off and Draco stepped out, looking fairly angry. 'You alright, mate?'

'No! Read this!' He put his Hogwarts letter on the table and scowled down at it.

'Well, great! You got prefect too!'

'But I have no reason to be a prefect. Besides, I haven't even decided if I'm going back yet.'

'What?' I stood up as Draco said this. 'You are going back to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in three days' time even if I have to drag to platform nine and three quarters myself.' He raised his eyebrows at my angry tone.

'It's a good job you're not the one deciding if I'm going back then.'

'Do you remember the conversation we had the other night in the library? You've apologised to me and I've started to forgive you. How do you expect others to forgive you if you run away from it?' He stared at me for a long time. Not the kind of stare that made the butterflies rise up in my stomach, it was one of an inner turmoil as he battled with himself about whether or not he should go back. He finally looked away.

'Fine. I'll go.' I smiled.

'Great. I need to go and get ready: I'm meeting Ginny at half nine in the ice cream parlour.' I walked out of the room and ran up the stairs, quickly showering and throwing on some clothes. I grabbed my wand and some money and went back to the dining room to find Draco sat on the table. I sat next to him and he turned when he noticed my presence. He raised his eyebrows when he saw what I was wearing. I looked down, as I previously hadn't before, and saw I had put on some blue jeans and a black crop top, showing off my stomach. I moved to wrap my hands around my bare skin, but Draco gently touched my arm.

'It's fine. I've just never seen you wear something so… revealing before.' I hit him lightly and he laughed. We sat there talking for a while until Blaise appeared.

'You two ready to go?' We both nodded and joined hands, apparating to the Leaky Cauldron. I looked around at the familiar pub and smiled. I looked around for Tom but couldn't see him. 'Come on.' We went through to the back and tapped several of the bricks so they moved apart for us, revealing Diagon Alley. I grinned as I stood in between the two boys and looked at the new students running around with owls flying everywhere, the new Weird Sister's track playing in the background of the hustle and bustle that is shopping for school supplies. 'It's twenty five past now. Do you want to go up to Fortescue's ready?' I nodded and Blaise led us through the crowded street towards the ice cream parlour.

As we walked up to the window I saw two red heads sat inside with a boy with black hair. _They're already here._ I grinned and Ginny saw me. Well, rather she saw Blaise then registered it was me stood next to him. She jumped up and ran out of the shop and hugged me. 'Hermione! I mean Isobel! You look gorgeous!' I laughed at her incredulous comment.

'Whatever, Ginny.' We hugged. 'You two go to the quidditch shop or something: I'll find you in there later.' Blaise was about to protest, but I just smiled at him. 'Go! I'll be fine, I promise.' My brother and Draco left and I entered the parlour with Ginny.

'Oh, you're back, Ginny.' Ron looked at me carefully. 'Who's your friend?'

'Hermione. Well, Isobel.' Harry and Ron both looked at each other, clearly confused. I explained to them everything that had happened since I went back home to get my belongings, and Ginny held my hand reassuringly. By the time I had finished, Harry looked a little confused, but Ron was red with anger.

'You are not a pureblood, Hermione.'

'Yes, I am, Ron. And it's Isobel.' He slammed his fist down on the table and walked out of the ice cream parlour. 'Are you okay, Harry?'

'Yeah, just a little shocked, I suppose. I'm happy that you've found your family though.' I smiled and hugged him.

'Thanks, Harry. I hope Ron comes around. Anyway, I need to go and find Blaise and Draco: we need to get our supplies.' I got up to leave, but Harry stopped me.

'Whoa, wait. Draco? Draco Malfoy?'

'Yes. He's my brother's best friend: what did you expect?'

'I'm not sure about you being friends with Malfoy: he was on the dark side during the war.'

'Actually, he was a spy.' Harry looked a little confused again. 'I'll see you later.' I hugged them both and left to the quidditch shop, where the boys were paying for their robes.

'What did they say?'

'Ginny and Harry are fine with it. Ron… can't accept it.' I sighed and my brother saw the tears that had welled up in my eyes.

'It'll be alright, Isobel.' I nodded and he handed me a tissue out of the pocket of his jeans. 'We're done here. Do you want to go and get school robes at Madam Malkins?' I nodded and Draco turned around from the counter at the front.

'You okay, Isobel?' I nodded. He looked at me strangely for a few seconds, and the butterflies that he made me feel took away the sharp pain of Ron's words. 'The quidditch robes have been flooed to your house.' Blaise nodded and took the lead of walking out of the store. I began to follow, but Draco took my hand and held me back. 'What's happened?'

'I told them. Ginny and Harry are happy for me, but Ron's being an idiot, saying I can't be a pureblood. Can't he just be happy for me?!' I hadn't realised I had raised my voice until after I'd done it, and now there were tears rolling down my cheeks. 'I'm just being stupid.'

'No, you're not.' He hugged me and wiped away my tears with the sleeve of his jacket. 'Come on. Let's catch up with your brother.' He took my hand again and dragged me through the crowds out of the shop and toward Madam Malkins. I was pretty much oblivious to my surroundings as my heart was pounding in my ears from his touch. I bit my lip in happiness, but he let go after we entered the shop.

'Oh, there you are. I was wondering what happened to you.' I smiled and we all got measured for our robes, then headed to Flourish and Blotts for books and quills. 'How many subjects are you taking, Isobel?' Blaise asked as I bought the text books I needed.

'All of them. Apart from divination: what a waste of time.'

'What do you mean waste of time? Just predict doom and gloom and you've passed.' I swatted my twin on the arm and he laughed as we began to walk towards the Apothecary.

'I agree with your sister, mate.' I smiled at Draco.

'What are you taking then?'

'Same as her.' Blaise rolled his eyes at us.

'Geeks…' He began to walk away and Draco and I smiled at each other. A few metres opposite us was a man, about 25, staring at me, smiling. I looked away and we began to go after Blaise. I cast a glance backwards and saw he was still staring at me, and had started to follow us through the crowd.

'Draco…'

'Yeah?'

'There's someone following us.' Draco turned around. 'Black shirt, brown hair.' He turned back to me.

'Can I put my arm around you?' I gave him a strange look before nodding, realising what he was trying to do: if the man thought I had a boyfriend, he would leave me alone. He slipped his arm around my waist onto my bare skin and I leaned into him, somehow managing to hold back the contented sigh.

'Has he gone?' Draco turned his head.

'Yes.' He didn't let go of my waist. I wasn't about to tell him to either.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thank you to my reviewers **Fullofpassion09, Goode-Lover**(Thank you!), **Booknerdxx**(I thought that, but *spoliers* it isn't as fast as **SITD**), **shaymars, Mylla-chan, 1241070 **and **dutch potterfan**! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 7-

'Now, have you got everything, Isobel?'

'Yes, mum.' Blaise laughed in the corner. 'Shut up.' We were about to leave to platform 9 ¾ for the new school year, but since our parents had work, they had to leave before we got to the train station. My dad had already said goodbye to us and left to the ministry, but my mum hadn't gone to St. Mungo's yet. She was making sure I had everything, as she had never been able to worry whether or not her daughter had the right school equipment.

'Right, well, you need to get going. Oh, wait!' I rolled my eyes and Blaise came over. 'Take these, you two.' She gave us each several cards. 'They're for your birthday ball over the Christmas break. Invite as many people as you want, just owl me the list of people you've invited, and if you need more invites.' I looked at Blaise worriedly. Birthday Ball? I knew my family were rich, but did they really need to throw us a ball for our birthday? He shrugged and gave me a look, telling me that he would explain later. She smiled and we put them in our suitcases. 'Okay. I'll see you at Christmas then!' She hugged us both and kissed us on the cheek. 'Oh, Blaise, please make sure Draco looks after himself. You know what he was like during sixth year…' I looked away, knowing what she was referring to.

He nodded. 'Of course, mum. See you soon.'

'Bye, mum.' And we apparated to platform 9 ¾.

* * *

Much to my disappointment, when we arrived, Draco wasn't present. I sighed, but luckily Blaise didn't hear me. 'I'm going to find Harry and Ginny.' He smiled, telling me that he would wait on the platform for Draco. I climbed on the Hogwarts Express with my suitcase and went along to my usual compartment to find Harry and Ginny sat inside, kissing. I laughed quietly and opened the door, and they immediately jumped apart. 'Get a room, guys.' They smiled and I levitated my trunk up to the storage rack. 'Where's Ron?'

'Gone to find Lavender.'

I nodded and sat down opposite them. 'Are they actually dating, or are they just friends with benefits?'

'Lavender would like to date him, but I think Ron just sees her as a friend with benefits.' I nodded at Harry's reply.

'Hold on, what's a friend with benefits?' We both looked at Ginny and we shook our heads sympathetically: this is what happens when you hardly ever set foot in the muggle world. Harry explained it to her and she agreed with her that was Ron's current situation, just as he walked in the compartment.

'What are friends with benefits?' He asked.

'Just really good friends.' He nodded, understanding, and I held back a laugh. The whistle for the train sounded and it began to move. Harry and Ginny began to converse, but me and Ron sat in an awkward silence.

'Ron. About the other day at the ice cream parlour… I'm sorry you didn't believe me, but it's true.'

He shook his head definitely at me. 'There's nothing for you to be sorry about, Hermione. It's not true. Dying your hair and changing your name doesn't make you a pureblood.'

'My parents are what make me a pureblood, why can't you understand that?!'

'Because you are nothing more than a mudblood!' Harry and Ginny stopped talking and looked at Ron in shock. I stood up, shaking slightly.

'Thanks.' I left the compartment, tears streaming down my face, able to hear Harry and Ginny shouting at him. I walked along the length of the train and came to a compartment that I knew Blaise sat in after stumbling upon him and some other Slytherins several years earlier. I slid open the door without knocking to find Draco sat in there alone with another girl, who had her arm draped around his shoulders. My heart dropped a little. 'Oh, sorry. Have you seen Blaise?'

'He went to the changing rooms to put on his robes.'

'Thanks. I'll go and wait for him.' I wiped away some of the tears caused by Ron and Draco stood up.

'I'll come with you: I need to ask him something.' I smiled weakly at him and we both made our way down the train. All of a sudden, he pulled me into an empty compartment and pulled the blind down on the door so nobody could see inside. 'What's wrong?'

'It's Ron. He just called me… a mudblood.' A few more tears fell and Draco clenched his fists.

'Where is he?'

'No, please don't, Draco. Just leave it.' I sat down on the floor and pulled my knees against my chest. He sat down beside me and wiped away my tears like he had done a few days ago in Diagon Alley. 'Sorry for disturbing you and your girlfriend.'

'What? Girlfriend? Oh… she's not my girlfriend. She's just some sixth year Slytherin who decided to come and flirt with me. I don't actually know her name.' I smiled and lent against his shoulder.

'You have a very bony shoulder. You need to eat more. Did you have breakfast?'

'No, I didn't have time. I was looking after Teddy.' I laughed. 'What?'

'I just can't imagine you holding a baby, that's all.' He smirked and pulled a picture out of his pocket.

'Then start imagining it.' I took the picture from him and smiled at the baby in Draco's arms that had morphed to look like him.

'That's cute.' He chuckled and put the picture back in his pocket. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

'Can I call you Izzy? Isobel takes too long to say.' I giggled and nodded.

'If you want to.' He lent his head against mine and my heart began to pound at the smell radiating off him. I smiled and closed my eyes, wishing we could stay like this forever; but the conductor soon opened the compartment door and told us we needed to get changed into our robes: it was ten minutes until we arrived at Hogwarts. Draco helped me up off the floor and we went to the changing rooms, where I found Ginny.

'Isobel! I'm so sorry about Ron.'

'It's not your fault.' She sighed and we both got changed. 'What did you say after I left?'

'I told him if he called you anymore names I'd tell mum to send him a howler: do you remember his face in second year?' We both began to laugh and made our way back to our compartment to find Harry sat with Neville. After a few minutes of chatting, the train stopped in Hogsmeade and we climbed into the carriages to start our final year at Hogwarts.

* * *

Upon arrival, everyone went to the Great Hall, and we all took our seats until the first years were ready to enter. A few minutes before it started, I got up from the Gryffindor table and told Professor McGonagall that I would stay in Gryffindor. She smiled and I returned to my seat, and Blaise had turned around from the Slytherin table with a worried expression on his face.

'Is everything okay?' I nodded and he turned around once more as I took my seat so we were practically back to back, save the metre between us. The first years entered and were sorted and then the feast began. I looked down the length of the table and found Ron sat with Dean and Seamus, giving me evils. After a few minutes of it, someone tapped my shoulder.

'Is he bothering you?'

I turned to see Draco, who had leaned across towards the Gryffindor table. I smiled at him and felt the butterflies. 'Do you mean Ron?' He nodded. 'It's fine.'

'I can punch him, if you like.' I laughed and shook my head.

'Really, it's fine. If I can deal with Lord Voldemort, then I can deal with Ron Weasley.' He smiled.

'Blaise says he needs to speak to you afterwards, when you've unpacked. The password to the Slytherin Dungeons is Liquid Luck. You know where it is, right?' I nodded.

'Tell him the password for Gryffindor Tower is Stardust.' After a quick thought, I added on the end: 'You can use it too, if you like.' He smiled.

'Thanks, Izzy.' We both turned back around and the feast soon ended, with McGonagall saying she wanted to speak with all prefects at nine o'clock at the teacher's table tomorrow morning. I left the hall with Ginny, Pavarti and Lavender, and they all commented on how pretty I looked. I shook off their compliments and unpacked before going down to the dungeons.

'Liquid Luck.' I gave the password to the portrait of a water nymph and it opened to reveal a small yet spacious common room. There were green leather sofas everywhere, and a fire crackling away. There weren't many people around, but I eventually found a familiar face that hadn't bullied me. 'Hi, Millicent.'

Millicent Bulstrode looked up at me from her copy of _Witch Weekly_. 'Errmmm… hi….'

'Oh, yes, sorry. I'm Isobel Zabini, formally Hermione Granger.' She smiled, understanding now: she had probably heard it from some other Slytherins. 'Do you know where Blaise is?'

'In his room, I think. Up the left staircase. It's the room right at the end of the corridor.'

'Thanks!' She smiled and returned to her magazine as I went up the stairs and to the end of the corridor. I knocked on the door and Theodore Nott opened it. He smiled at me and leant against the door frame.

'Hi. I don't believe we've met before.' He glanced down at my tie and smirked. 'A Gryffindor. Can't say I've ever had one of those before. But we'll soon change that now, won't we?' I internally squirmed underneath his gaze and looked down at the floor.

'Theo, who is-' I looked up in time to see Draco appear at the door next to Theo. He realised it was me Theo was trying to chat up, and after the incident at Diagon Alley a few days ago, he knew I didn't like that kind of thing. 'Get out, Theo.' Theo looked at Draco strangely, but before he had time to reply, Draco had already pushed him out of the room and had taken my hand and pulled me into it. 'Go and find someone easy to screw and don't come back for an hour.'

'Why? New girlfriend already?'

'Just go, Theo.' He sighed and walked off down the corridor, and Draco shut the door behind him. I smiled to myself: he didn't say that I wasn't his girlfriend. Okay, I know that didn't mean I was his girlfriend, but it was a start. 'Sorry about him: he's always been like that. Are you okay?' I nodded.

'Yeah, fine.' He led me over to his bed and we sat down.

'What did you need?'

'I need to talk to Blaise about a birthday ball or something. Why on earth do we need to have a ball for our birthday?'

'You always have, since you were eleven. Or rather, he has.' I sighed. 'I don't know much about it. I mean, I've been to all of them, but I don't know the exact details. You should ask your brother when he gets back.'

'Where did he go anyway?' Draco shrugged.

'He said he went to find you, so I presumed you had already spoken. I'm sure he won't be long.' We sat and chatted for another ten minutes until Blaise reappeared.

'Isobel!' I smiled at him and he sat on his bed, opposite Draco's which was pushed up against the wall.

'Hey. What's all of this about a birthday ball then?'

'Well, since I was eleven, mum and dad threw a ball for me every birthday, so it would give me a chance to meet business people, as I told them that I wanted to start my own business when I was older, so it would have helped me. They're always fun, for meeting people and hanging out with your friends. And our parents are determined to make this ball extra special as it's your first birthday with us.' I nodded. 'But…' I sighed.

'What's the but?' I asked, and lent against the wall. My twin brother sighed.

'At the start of the ball there is an announcement and our parents make their way down the stairs first and stand in the centre of the ballroom floor with everyone gathered around the sides. Then there is another announcement and we come down the stairs together. When we reach the bottom, we both must have a date to have the first dance with.'

'What?!' I stood up, not expecting this.

'It's only a dance, Isobel. It's no different from the Yule Ball.' I folded my arms. 'Just ask one of your friends.'

'Fine. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Good night, Isobel.'

'Bye, Izzy.'

'See you, Draco.' I left the Slytherin Dungeons and went back up to Gryffindor Tower. Who on earth was I going to ask to this ball? Draco immediately crossed my mind, then disappeared. Why would he want to take me to that? He said he's been before, so he's probably taken a drop-dead gorgeous date with him every time, and I was far from gorgeous. Then I thought about Harry, but he would take Ginny when I invited them. I thought about then disregarded almost every other boy in the year, until I finally came back to Draco.

Forget it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thank you to my reviewers **crazychick-1027**(Hermione's appearance has changed, but she- or Ron- doesn't think it makes her look better, when it actually does, hence all of the people staring at her)**, Goode-Lover**(Yeah, I didn't think Hermione would be the type of person to be that vain)and **Booknerdxx**(Haha, thanks)! About **Scars **if you also read that, I've been a little busy this week, but I'll probably have it finished for the end of Tuesday, if not sooner Enjoy!

CHAPTER 8-

'Prefects, your job is a fairly simple one. If you see any students misbehaving, you are to take them to the nearest professor. You will also do rounds twice a week, and the rota will change every half term, so be sure to check the notice board in your common rooms. Now, if you could please hand out all of the timetables before you go to your first lesson.' We each took a stack of timetables from McGonagall and gave them out to the students, and I grabbed my bag from the bench by Harry and a piece of toast before heading up to defence against the dark arts with him and Ginny.

'Did Ron say anything to you last night, Harry?' He shook his head as we made our way up the stairs.

'He'll come around eventually.' I nodded.

'Hopefully.' The whole class filed into the classroom, as since there weren't many eighth years, what with people dying during the war, we all had lessons together instead of just with another house. Everyone sat down on the benches that had been stacked at the sides of the room. People began to stare at me, and I began to shift in my seat uncomfortably. I looked up and saw Draco and Blaise sat opposite me and my friends. Draco raised his eyebrows to me, his facial expression asking me if I was alright. I nodded.

A man walked into the classroom and introduced himself as Professor Bilson, and told us that he wanted to kick the year off with some simple duelling so we could ease ourselves back into it slowly. I partnered up with Ginny, but before we started, she commented on taking bets concerning the fates of this year's professor. I laughed loudly, all of the heads turning towards me. I looked to the floor and the class eventually returned to their task. We weren't duelling properly, but my wand was taken out of my hand by several of Ginny's expelliarmus'. After the fifth time my wand had been taken, Ginny walked over to me. 'Are you okay? You're the one usually beating everyone else.'

I told my best friend that I was fine: it wasn't like I could tell her I was currently more interested in gazing at the Slytherin sex god rather than doing well in class right now. She gave me a strange look before we carried on duelling, and I managed to block the rest of her spells successfully, still looking at Draco. Just as the lesson ended, he caught me looking at him and smiled. I smiled back and Blaise dragged him off somewhere.

* * *

After classes had ended, I went to the library, my land of silence and solitude. I opened the doors and slipped inside and began to retreat to my favourite corner when I heard voices talking behind a bookcase.

'…I still can't believe she's really a pureblood.'

'Yeah. And have you seen her hair? I mean, it's not a bird's nest anymore, but she's still as ugly as before.' A few tears escaped my eyes. 'And her name!'

'I know! Isobel Odette Zabini. She sounds like a snobby princess!' The two girls laughed and more tears streamed down my face. I drew my wand from my pocket and dashed around the corner and held it against one of the girl's necks.

'Run, and your friend won't be so lucky.' I said to the other girl. 'Why are you saying this?' The girl with the wand to her throat exchanged a look with her friend before speaking.

'It's just what we heard.'

'From?'

'Ron Weasley.'

'Thank you.' I took my wand away from her throat. '20 points from Ravenclaw.' The two girls began to protest but I just walked away, tears still falling. I blindly walked to the viaduct entrance hall which was now empty, realising it was dinner. I sat down on the stone steps and cried harder. Why on earth did Ron hate me because I had found my real family? After a few minutes, someone put their hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Luna smiling softly down at me.

'Hi, Hermione.'

'Hi, Luna. My name isn-'

'I know. But your personality hasn't changed, so I'm still going to call you Hermione.' I smiled and hugged her, more tears flowing. Why couldn't Ron just say that? 'What's happened?' I explained to her, and then she walked me to the Great Hall with her arm still around me. We entered halfway through the feast and everyone turned to see who it was when the doors opened then returned to their meal apart from Draco, Blaise, Harry and Ginny who all got up and hurried over to me.

'What's happened, Izzy?' I looked up at Draco's concerned face and cried again, the butterflies making me happier than before though. He hugged me, and I once again saw the venomous look my brother shot him as he held me. Luna explained to them and by the time she finished, they all looked ready to murder Ron. 'I'll take her to the dungeons. Come down when you've… sorted him out.' Luna skipped off to her house table whilst Blaise, Harry and Ginny walked over to the Gryffindor table to where Ron was seated. 'Come on, Izzy.' Draco steered me out of the hall with his arms still around me when the shouting started.

We entered the Slytherin common room and sat on Draco's bed like we did last night, except this time I cried non-stop. He took a tissue from his bedside table and wiped away my tears for me. 'W-why did Blaise look at you like that? When you hugged me?'

Draco sighed. 'He doesn't want any boys near you. He's only just got you back, so he wants to protect you, which I understand, but I think he keeps forgetting that you do have a mind of your own, and that you've been in a lot of danger before, so you can handle it yourself.' I nodded, understanding now. 'And he's a little worried about me being near you as I'm the Slytherin Sex God and everything.' He smirked and I hit his arm lightly. 'But I won't do anything to you, I swear. Not after what happened at the Manor.'

'I know you won't.' We sat there staring at each other for several seconds, and I briefly considered asking him to go with me to the ball, but Blaise, Ginny and Harry burst in the room. Draco stood up and I folded my arms. 'What did you say to him?'

'It was getting more on the physical side, rather than the verbal.' I raised my eyebrows at Harry. 'Well, Ginny started screaming at him. Then Blaise punched him. I punched him. Then we started to have a bit of a scrap until McGonagall and a few other professors came over to split us up. We had to explain to her why we were fighting and she gave Ron detention.' I laughed.

'She didn't give you three detention?'

'We got warnings. And she said she send a letter to mum about Ron. Howler time!' Me and Ginny high-fived and began to laugh, as well as Harry, whereas Blaise and Draco stared at us strangely, probably not remembering that event in second year.

'You should all get back to Gryffindor Tower before the rest of Slytherins come up here.' We nodded and Blaise moved to give me a hug good night, but I stopped him.

'I need a word with you first. In private. I'll see you two in the Tower later. Draco, could you go down into the common room?' He nodded and three of them left, Harry and Draco sharing a sour look.

'What is it, Isobel?'

'Draco told me about why you keep on giving him evils whenever we talk to each other. Please stop being so over-protective of me. I understand that I've been away for nearly eighteen years, but that doesn't mean you can dress me in bubble wrap. I love you, and I love mum and dad, just please, let me breathe, Blaise.' He stared at me for a while before pulling me into an incredibly tight hug.

'I just want to look after you.'

'I think you're forgetting that I've been fighting Voldemort since the age of eleven: I'll be fine.' I pulled away from him. 'Draco won't hurt me: he's not interested in me. Just because my hair is black and my skin is tanned doesn't mean he'll suddenly want to get me into bed: I'm still the same bookworm.'

He sighed. 'I know, just be careful. The only boys I'm completely comfortable around you are Potter, as he's in love with the Weaselette, and Longbottom, because he seems completely besotted with Loony-Lovegood.'

'Great. I can talk to two boys without your permission.' He raised an eyebrow at me. 'Fine. Just stop shooting evils at any boys who so much as walk past me in the corridor. And go easy on Draco: he's had a tough time.'

'And you think I don't know that?' I sighed and hugged him.

'See you in the morning, Blaise.' I began to leave the room, then turned as I remembered something. 'And by the way, I call Draco by his first name, so it's Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna.' He nodded and smiled.

'Good night, Isobel.' I left the dormitory and went down into the common room to find Draco sprawled across one of the sofas reading the Daily Prophet, the butterflies rising as I got closer to him.

'You don't need to worry about getting punched for talking to me anymore.' I told him as I walked past. He laughed.

'Thanks, Izzy. Night.'

'Good night, Draco.'


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thank you to my reviewers **JinxKatKazma**(Haha, thank you!), **destingflareon**, **arabellagrace**, **crazychick-1027**(Loving the pairing name!)and **Booknerdxx**(Haha, thanks!)!Enjoy! hsx

CHAPTER 9-

A few weeks after the Ron incident, everything was pretty much normal. Blaise had allowed me to speak to more boys, including Draco, which I was ecstatic about, even though I was still denying to myself about my growing feelings for him. Ron still wasn't talking to me, and the people who knew about my true identity had accepted it, and I didn't get stared at much anymore. Apart from Ron, there were only a handful of Slytherins who had problem with me, including Pansy Parkinson. She was furious when she found out, and had taken to calling me names and spreading rumours about me. Luckily no one believed her. Theodore Nott was pretty shocked to find out who I used to be, but that didn't stop him leering at me in the corridor, so it didn't stop Blaise from picking fights: how he's still a prefect, I'll never know.

That morning, me and Ginny got up and dressed, and began to walk down to the Great Hall together for breakfast. It was still pretty early, so the corridors were empty, something I always enjoyed about Hogwarts: you knew there were several thousand people inside this castle, yet you could still find it to be quiet.

'So, you and Malfoy.' We were walking through the entrance hall when Ginny said that.

'W-what?'

'Oh please, Isobel. Don't give me the stuttering. I know you like him.'

'What on earth gives you the impression that I like Draco?'

'It's Draco now, is it?' I sighed. 'I was right.'

'Shut up, Ginny.' She laughed and we sat down at the Gryffindor table. 'Is it really that obvious?' She nodded.

'I noticed on the second day back: if you hadn't been staring at him, you would have beat me in the duel.' I shrugged and began to eat. 'Besides, he's the only person you let call you Izzy.'

'No he's not. Loads of people call me Izzy.' She raised any eyebrow. 'Fine. He's the only person who calls me Izzy. But it only feels right with him.' I smiled contently and bit my lip. Ginny giggled.

'That's sweet.'

'You think so? You're not going to kill me for having a crush on him?' She furrowed her brow.

'Why would I?'

'Because of who he is.'

'He's not that person anymore. He hasn't picked on anyone at all this year, and he called me Ginny the other day. Not She-Weasel, not Weaselette. He called me by my name.' The doors to the hall opened and in walked Draco. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

'Morning, Izzy.' He said when he was close enough, smirking kindly.

'Good morning, Draco.' My heart pounded in my ears and he took his seat on the bench behind me. Ginny grinned and told me that I was blushing.

'Do you really not want to admit your feelings for him that badly?'

'Well, there's no point. He just sees me as his best friend's little sister. And even if wasn't that, I'm still the same bookworm. I'm still ugly.' Ginny shook her head sadly and carried on eating. The hall began to fill up slowly, but there was still no sign of my brother. I turned to Draco, who had just finished chatting with Goyle. 'Where's Blaise?'

'He's ill. He started throwing up at about six this morning, so I took him to the hospital wing. Do you want to come with me to see him after classes?'

I nodded and smiled. 'I'd like that.'

'I'll wait for you after care of magical creatures: don't leave the forest without me.' He winked and left the hall, and my heart skipped a beat. I bit my lip again and Ginny put her hand on my shoulder.

'What was that about?'

'Blaise is ill, so we're going after care of magical creatures to see him together.'

'How romantic.' I blushed and she laughed. 'You got it bad, girl. Come on, let's get to Potions.'

* * *

Later on that day, we were in defence against the dark arts, just before care of magical of creatures. Professor Bilson partnered us up for duelling randomly, and I ended up with Ron. As soon as the Professor said it, Draco looked at me from across the room, looking rather worried. I shrugged and everyone found a space with their partner and began to duel, and the Professor left the room to get some papers.

'Is everything okay now, Ron?' I asked him in between spells.

'How is it okay? How will it ever be okay? You think that you're a pureblood called Isobel. And then the next thing I know, you've managed to turn my sister and best mate on me, and your brother's punching me. Oh, and did I mention Malfoy?' I gripped my wand tighter.

'Leave him out of this.'

'New boyfriend?'

'He's not my boyfriend!' I shouted and everyone stopped what they were doing, but that didn't mean we did.

'Sure he's not. You've gone from Gryffindor Princess to Pureblood Slut in five seconds: how many Slytherins have you screwed?' I felt the tears begin to sting my eyes. 'Apart from your brother of course. Then again, inbreeding is traditional in old Pureblood families: I wouldn't put it past you.' I heard someone begin to walk across the room towards me. 'Well then? How many have you screwed?' I raised my wand quickly, so he wouldn't have enough time to react.

'Avis. Oppugno!' Birds appeared and began to peck at Ron, and I turned around to see Draco staring at me, and I couldn't work out if he looked angry, upset, or both. I began to cry and ran past him and out of the classroom. Blinded by my tears, I couldn't see where I was going, but about five minutes later, I realised I had wandered to doors of the hospital wing.

Through the window, I saw my brother led in a bed, wearing a hospital gown and was a ghostly sick colour. He was reading a muggle book. I smiled. He reached for a bowl by his bedside and threw up into it. Madame Pomfrey came over and gave him a potion for it. She cleared the bowl away and went back into her office. I opened the door and sat in the chair by my brother's side.

'Isobel. What are you doing here?' He smiled weakly at me.

'Thought I'd come and visit you. Draco said this morning that you were ill.' He nodded.

'He brought me up here. Aren't you supposed to be in defence against the dark arts?' I nodded. 'Why aren't you then?' I told him what happened, and his pale face became red with anger.

'I'm going to kill that Weasel!' He began to get out of bed, but I pushed him back down.

'I think Draco might have already beat you to it. Besides, I already sent him a fleet of attacking birds.' Blaise smiled at this.

'I'm punching Weasley as soon as I get out of here.'

'And you'll get your prefect badge taken off you as soon as you get out of here.' We chatted for a bit longer, but he eventually fell asleep. I sat there on my own and considered doing my homework, then I realised I had left my bag in the defence against the dark arts classroom. _I'll go back and get it later. _I picked up the book Blaise was reading, but soon put it back down: I wasn't in the mood to read, which was a first for me.

Ten minutes later, the doors to the hospital wing opened, and in stepped Draco. He smiled at me and I tried to smile back at him. 'I would have come to find you sooner, but Bilson came back just after you left. He gave the Weasel detention.' I nodded and stared down at my lap. He came over and sat down next to me. 'I brought your bag.'

'Thanks.' We sat in a silence for a few moments.

'Are you okay?'

'What do you think?' I snapped. I realised what I had done and put my hand over my mouth. 'Sorry…'

'No, it was a stupid question. Are you feeling better then?' I nodded and wiped away the trace marks on my cheeks. 'Are you coming to care of magical creatures?'

'I can't, not with him there.'

Draco smirked softly. 'I didn't think you were the type of person to let someone like Ronald Weasley get in the way of your learning.'

'I'm not!'

'Then come to class with me.' He stared at me for a while. 'Please. You made me come back to Hogwarts this year. Now I'm making you come to class.' He stood up and took his bag and my own, then pulled me up gently by my hand. He began to drag me out of the hospital wing and I laughed, the pain of Ron's words being taken away by the butterflies I experienced with his touch. When we got to the bottom floor of the clockwork tower I caught up with him and reluctantly let go of his hand.

'I can carry my bag, you know.'

'It's fine. I mean, it weighs a tonne, but it's fine.'

'Putting those quidditch muscles to use, I see.' I teased, and poked him in the side.

'We have a game this Saturday. I hope Blaise is well enough to play.' I nodded and we began to walk down the covered bridge.

'It's only Wednesday. He'll be fine. What position does he play?' Draco looked at me strangely.

'I'm pretty sure I've seen you at quidditch matches before.'

'I know, but I never took notice of what he played. I mean, I know what position you play: Harry never shuts up about it.' He smiled.

'He's the keeper. And co-captain, with me. Are you coming to the match?' He quickly glanced at me.

'Yes. I wouldn't miss up the chance to see my brother and his best friend lose the first game of the season.'

'We are not going to lose! It's against Hufflepuff! They're afraid they'll hit the quaffle too hard.' I laughed and we carried on walking down towards Hagrid's Hut, where we could see our class just inside the forest, talking, whilst Hagrid was by his hut sorting something out, as well as taking the register.

'Ah, Mr Malfoy and I think this is Miss Zabini.' I nodded. 'I haven't taught you before, Miss, but I hope you'll find my lessons enjoyable.' I smiled.

'Yes, you have, Hagrid.' He looked at me strangely. 'I'm Hermione. I'll explain later, but I'm Hermione.' He nodded, still looking bewildered, and told us to go into the forest with the rest of the class and that he wouldn't be long. The whole class were gathered around a small clearing, and towards the back, there was a large boulder, which Draco led me towards. He put down our bags and leapt up onto the boulder. I looked at the size of the boulder and at the size of myself, and didn't bother to try and even begin to sit next to him.

'Joining me?' I looked up at him and shook my head.

'Do I look I'm capable of jumping up onto that?' He laughed and jumped down before he picked me up and placed me on top of the boulder, then he leapt back up and sat next to me.

I saw Harry turn around and his eyes locked on mine. He smiled and a few seconds later, him and Ginny appeared on the forest floor by the boulder. Harry lifted Ginny up to sit next to me, then jumped up himself. 'Are you alright now?' I nodded, and they both smiled, looking relieved. I looked over the crowd of people to see the Slytherins giving Draco evils.

'Why are they looking at you like that?'

'Well, I don't think there's ever been a time at Hogwarts where the worst Slytherin has sat with three of the nicest Gryffindors.' I nodded, understanding. Most of them turned around and carried on talking, but Pansy Parkinson kept on staring at me. I shifted on the boulder uncomfortably, suddenly feeling very insecure. Luckily, Hagrid started the lesson.

'Alright! Welcome back students! I apologise for you having to wait several weeks for your first lesson of this class, but the Ministry were putting up wards to make sure no death eaters who hadn't yet been arrested could get into Hogwarts.' I felt Draco slightly tense up beside me. 'Now, there is just one person missing: Ron Weasley. Has anybody seen him?'

'He's cleaning up bird poo in the defence against the dark arts classroom: he shouldn't be too long, Hagrid.' Hagrid looked up at Harry and nodded, then he became confused. I saw his eye focus move to Draco, then back to me, Harry and Ginny. He muttered something to Dean Thomas at the front, who begun to quietly explain everything to the half-giant.

'What are they talking about?'

'I think Hagrid's a little confused as to why I'm sat with Malfoy.' A silent exchange passed between the two men, and to my relief, a fight didn't break out. Dean finished telling Hagrid the story and he looked up at us, still a little bewildered.

'Anyway, I have special guest for today's lesson. Please meet Firenze, who is a centaur. Feel free to ask him as many questions as you like.' A centaur stepped into the clearing we were all sat in, and my hand instantly flew up to ask a question.

Half an hour later, Draco poked me in the side. 'You're going to hit me in the face soon.' He whispered. I laughed quietly, and Hagrid drew the lesson to a close. 'Are we still on for going to the hospital wing?' He asked, after me helping me down from the boulder.

'Yeah: I hope Blaise is feeling better now.'


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Thank you to my reviewers **arabellagrace**(Agreed!), **dutch potter fan**(Hmmm, maybe!) and **shaymars**(Definitely!)!

The first part is Blaise's perspective, then after the line break, Draco is narrating: yay! Enjoy! hsx

CHAPTER 10-

I sat on my broom in front of the goal rings, waiting for the match to start. I did a quick survey of the pitch, making sure everyone was in their correct positions. I looked up at Draco, who was hovering above me in the centre of the pitch. I followed his eye focus to the Gryffindor stand, to find him smiling in my little sister's direction. Isobel looked up and smiled at him, and his grin got wider. They stared at each other for a few seconds before one of her friends began to talk to her. I tightened my grip on the handle of my broom. Like hell he wanted to help protect my sister. I saw all of the looks he gave her. Okay, he didn't leer at her like Theo did, but it wasn't exactly a friendly stare either.

There were several things that annoyed me about it though. For a start, he was only staring at her because she was beautiful now. I mean, she was fairly pretty as Hermione, but she was more than that now, and I never remember Draco drooling over her when brown frizz was on her head. Actually, I don't think I ever looked to see if he was eying up the Gryffindor Princess. He only wanted her now because of her blood. And mean in a pureblood sense, not because he's a vampire.

The other thing that annoyed me was that even though a lot of people disliked him due to him being a death eater, he still had girls drooling over him. He could pick pretty much any single girl in the school and they would fall right at his feet.

But he wanted my baby sister.

I felt something inside of me almost snap, then I tried to calm myself down. _You don't actually have any proof that Draco does want Isobel as his own: staring on its own isn't enough evidence. Why don't you try asking him? _I nodded, agreeing with my own thoughts, and Madame Hooch blew the whistle.

* * *

We won the match within an hour, with me catching the snitch before the Hufflepuff seeker had even seen the glimmer of gold shoot through the air. My house cheered, as well as the majority of the Ravenclaws and quite a considerable amount of the Gryffindors, which I was surprised by. As I completed a circuit of the pitch holding the snitch triumphantly in the air, I saw Izzy following me with her gaze, beaming as she did so. I winked at her when I flew past the Gryffindor stand. She blushed and bit her lip, and my heart began to pound at how adorable she looked.

I kept on trying to supress the feelings that were quickly developing for my best mate's sister. Truth be told, I'd had a mini crush on Hermione Granger from the minute I saw her walk up to the sorting hat on our first day. She looked confident, and didn't seem to be phased that everyone was staring at the amount of hair she had. She knew the answer to every question, read every book in the library, best friends with pretty much everyone in the year… I kind of envied her, but I had a little respect for her, despite all of my bullying.

Then she punched me. I will never forget that. For a start, I have a faint scar on the side of my nose, so I kind of can't forget about it every time I look in a mirror. But that was the turning point. I mean, how could the Princess of Gryffindor just come up and punch me, of all people, like that? Of course, it infuriated me for a few days, but when I started to get over it, I began to change for the better… and well, I suppose I developed a mini crush on her. So I began to tease her more.

It was only so I could be around her more. And the thing about Hermione was that when you teased her, she confronted you. And when she confronted you, she looked you straight in the eye. And her eyes… Merlin. They were like two pools of pure caramel that made you melt under her stare. And when she became infuriated, they turned a rich chocolate colour, and I don't know how I managed the self-control to not kiss her all of those times.

Of course, I would have been pretty disappointed if the glamour charm that had been placed on Isobel had changed her eye colour: it was the best thing about her. Sure, she was beautiful, both then and now, but you could read her like a book through her eyes. And I think that's what made me like her so much. On that first day at Zabini Manor, when I saw her reflection, I stopped and stared because she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Then she looked up at me through the mirror, and I recognised her eyes. That's why I thought I must have known her. I spent about three years waiting for the time in between lessons to tease her so I could look into them.

I smiled. I'd say I was one step closer to having her as my girlfriend. For a start, we were friends. But then there was her brother. It wasn't that I didn't like Blaise, it's just that he protected Izzy like she was his daughter. He loved her, but he treated her like she was five, like she was naïve and hadn't even heard of Lord Voldemort. But she was the one who helped to defeat him, the one who had the word mudblood carved into her arm to prove it. We were children of the war, the ones who had grown up to fear Voldemort and everything he stood for.

Me and the team began to trudge back to the changing rooms, the people passing congratulating us on our victory. I spotted Izzy in the crowd that was retreating back up to the castle. I smiled at her, and she mouthed the word "Wait" to me. I watched her escape the throng of people and come over to the start of the mud path where the rest of my team were heading. 'Well done!' She hugged me and I smiled at the warmth she brought to me, and I felt my heart leap a little. She pulled away and grinned at me, then quickly kissed me on the cheek. She blushed and looked down at the floor. 'I'm s-sorry. I don't know why I did that…' I took her chin softly in my hand and tilted her head back up.

I kissed her on the cheek, and she blushed an even brighter shade of pink. 'Got you back.' I felt my heart pound in my ears, and blood began to rush around my body. She grinned again. 'I'll see you at the feast later.' She nodded and walked off back to the castle and I carried on to the changing rooms. I felt a tug on my arm, and I turned to see Blaise.

'After you've showered, I need to talk to you. In private. I'll meet you in our dormitory.' I nodded and Blaise walked off. He didn't sound right, kind of worried and angry at the same time. I shook my head and quickly got changed and had shower before pulling on some fresh clothes and putting my robes in the wash basket for the house elves. I looked around the changing rooms and couldn't see Blaise, so I went back up to our dormitory.

He was sat on his bed, staring at the door. As soon as I walked up to him, he snapped out of his trance. 'What did you want to talk about?' I asked, sitting down on my own bed.

'Well, you see-' He was cut off by Theo, who had entered the room, dragging a Ravenclaw sixth year girl behind him.

'Not now, Theo!' We both shouted. He sighed, clearly annoyed

'For Morgana's sake! I can't even go in my own frigging room! Not since you've been having Isobel around!'

I rose from my bed. 'Do you want to leave via the door or the window? You decide.' Theo clenched his jaw then spun on his heel and left the room, the young girl in tow. 'You were saying?'

'I'm going to cut to the chase, Draco. Why do you want my sister?' My mouth fell open slightly.

'I'm sorry?'

'I'm not stupid, Draco. I've seen the way you look at her. And don't try and tell me that you don't want her.'

'Alright. I really like your sister. I can't help that she's your sister, though. I've had a crush on her for ages.' Blaise looked up at me, taking a few seconds to process what I had actually said.

'Hold on. Do you mean you had a crush on Hermione?' I nodded, running my fingers through my hair. 'Since when? Why didn't I know about this?'

'I didn't even want to admit it to myself, let alone anyone else.'

'So, if she was still Hermione this year, would you admit your feelings for her now, even if she was still a muggleborn?'

'If it wasn't for your sister, I wouldn't be here. So, no. And I don't care about her blood. I care about her. Even if she was a muggle I'd still like her.' Blaise stared at me.

'Seriously?' I nodded. He looked quite shocked. 'You know, my sister doesn't have a date to the ball yet. Why don't you ask?' I smirked.

'And why on earth would Izzy want to go with me? She still hasn't forgiven me.'

'I think you should be more bothered about the fact that she blushes every time you walk past her. Besides, she stares at you in class, and don't think I didn't see you two kiss each other on the cheek before.' I looked at the floor.

'Oh, you saw that.' He nodded. 'If I find out she does like me, do I have your permission to ask her out?'

Blaise pursed his lips. 'I don't know. Let's see if she agrees to go with you to the ball first. But, if you are going to ask her to the ball, please find an appropriate time to do it, don't just run up and ask, make it nice for her: I think Viktor Krum more or less demanded that she go with him to the Yule Ball.' I smiled.

'Alright.'


End file.
